


Cobra GSF Subset (Gabe/Nate/Victoria) Cuddling

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria was having a bad day. She had cramps bad enough that it felt like her whole body was one big knot of tension, and she was desperately homesick. Tylenol and a hot bath had done only so much to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobra GSF Subset (Gabe/Nate/Victoria) Cuddling

They usually got three rooms: Victoria got one, Alex and Ryland shared the second, and Gabe and Nate got the third. Sometimes they switched things up, when Alex and Nate declared that the rhythm section needed to bond, or when Gabe wanted to paint someone's toenails and demanded it be Victoria after the incident with Nate in St. Louis, or when Gabe demanded to share with Ryland so he could be spooned by someone taller.

Victoria was having a bad day. She had cramps bad enough that it felt like her whole body was one big knot of tension, and she was desperately homesick. Tylenol and a hot bath had done only so much to make it better.

She grabbed her room key off the table and went two rooms down the hall. Nate opened the door when she knocked, and she walked straight into his arms.

Nate let go of the door, letting it swing shut, to hold onto her. "What?" he asked.

"I have cramps and I miss Gizmo," Victoria said into his shoulder.

"You want a back rub?"

Victoria nodded. That was why she chose Gabe and Nate over Alex and Ryland; Nate had the strongest hands.

"Come on." Nate kept one arm around her and walked her from the tiny entryway to the main part of the room. Gabe had already pulled the blankets off of one of the beds, leaving only a broad expanse of clean, white sheet.

Victoria stripped off her shirt and lay down on the bed. Gabe turned up the heat while Nate got out the massage oil.

Nate started with her neck, then her shoulders, her arms, working down her back. Gabe sat by her head and petted her hair.

It helped. She was relaxed, not so lonely, almost asleep.

Nate pulled the covers back onto the bed while Gabe got the light. They got into bed on either side of her. Their warmth leeched away the last of her bad day.


End file.
